


Love all your kids equally

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Toys and how not to play with them [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a bit unhinged, Crying, Emotional and abused, Jason is conflicted and confused, M/M, Poor Dick, Rape/Non-con Elements, incest without the kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Bruce Wayne is a very bad man. Jason Todd is a very sad boy who does bad things. Dick Grayson is  beginning to feel numb...





	Love all your kids equally

Bruce made his way to Jason's room, rubbing his cock through his slacks. He'd had a hard day at work and just really needed to fuck the boy around some to release the tension he felt.

So imagine his delight to find his toy ready to be played with, tied up something shoved inside of him.

It was a bit dark given the hour but Bruce decided to forego the lights, they'd just ruin the surprise for his little slut.

Bruce groaned and unzipped his trousers, moving over to the moaning figure as he undressed. He slid on the bed grabbed the toy inside his son, roughly shoving it in and out for a bit. He liked to tease Jay for a bit sometimes.

But right now he just wanted to get his rocks off, so he pulled out the vibrating (Seriously Jay? Kinky.) dildo and thrust into the tight heat below. 

"Fuck! Who'd you get to help set this up Jaybird? Bet you found some guy off the streets didn't you? Bet you offered him your ass like the whore you are!"

He was brutally fucking into that perfect ass and digging his nails into those slim hips- and that's when he realised...

This ass was to bouncy to be Jay's...

The hips were too small...

He yank the person up by their hair, cock still buried in that godlike ass.

In the dark of the early morning Dick's pretty blue eyes stared back at him, tears running down his cheeks and spit falling from his lips that were so deliciously wrapped around a bright red ball gag.

Bruce ignored the pleading in those eyes and swore as he continued his brutal pace.

Might as well finish what he'd stared, right?

\----------------------------

Jason woke up in Bruce's bed where he'd fallen asleep waiting for the man. He sighed when he saw his father still wasn't there and decided to make his way back to his bedroom.

He slipped inside and hurriedly closed the door when he heard his father's voice groaning about how long he'd been waiting for this.

Jason slowly crawled onto the bed beside his father and brother, almosy staying back for fear of what his father would do to him.

"Fuck, Jayce! What is wrong with you? Look at him..."

Bruce was still staring into Dick's eyes as he teamed his ass.

"You ruined him, made him as filthy as you!"

Dick was still sobbing into the ball gag, voice raw from all the distorted screaming.

Bruce sat up suddenly, cock still sheathed in Dick's ass and grabbed the vibrating dildo he'd discarded earlier.

"Take your pants off Jaylad. Then come sit here on your brothers back..."

Jason did as he was ordered, ignoring the shaking that always accompanied these sick playtimes as well as the tears.

He lied down straddling Dick's back, making sure his flaccid cock was pressed against those firm muscles and his stomach. He was gonna make sure he got something out of his punishment.

Bruce rubbed the tip of the dildo against Jason's ass, teasing lightly so some of the lube still coating the it would help him prep the slut when a sudden thought occured to him. Placed a hand on Dick's golden ass beneath Jason's and asked,

"You've fucked him haven't you, Jaylad?"

He smirked at Jason's breathe hitched a hesitant "Y-yeah..."

"And you came inside him?"

"Yes..."

"Great! That means I'll be fucking your own cum into your ass."

He roughly shoved a finger inside of Jason, violating those muscles so familiar to him, cock still buried warmly in the spawning rings of his eldest. He started shifting slightly, moving just enough to torture his son.

Jason was gasping and moaning by the time Bruce finally shoved another finger inside of him.

Bruce pulled out of Dick's ass for a moment to sink into Jason's, slowly using his cock to replace his fingers. Jason was screaming now, fingers digging into Dick's shoulders and thighs tensing around his hips. He pulled back out so he could be buried where he'd always belonged, shoving the dildo roughly into Jason's ass now that it was sufficiently stretched.

He angled himself against the base of the violently vibrating dildo and fucked brutally into Dick, fucking the dildo in and out of Jason as best as he could while still indulging himself, though it appeared unnecessary as the boy fucked himself back onto the dildo. That's what always confused Bruce, the kid was such a good cockslut but he always insisted on crying while they fucked. So indecisive.

Eventually Bruce felt his orgasm build and just shoved the dildo all the way inside Jason, ignoring as the boy twitches and shuddered in favour of grabbing Dick's hips so he could really fuck into him.

Bruce came just as the door was thrown open and the lights flicked on.

"Hey asshole, have you seen- holy shit!"

Bruce turned to look at Tim just as Jason rolled off of Dick, starring surprised at his younger brother with tears still falling from his eyes.

Tim's jaw finally closed just as Bruce pulled out of Dick's ass, sprinting away before Bruce could even open his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally found the direction this series is going in. Buckle up, this may be the last smut to be written for this series.


End file.
